so wrong so right
by saschya kunantip phinpradap
Summary: Hinata Hyuga menjadi istri ketiga dari seorang pengusaha kaya Naruto Namikaze. apa yang akan terjadi.
1. Chapter 1

**SO WRONG SO RIGHT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimir : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing :Naruto Namikaze X Hinata Hyuga**

 **Rated M**

Chapter 1

"Hiks..Hiks..Hiks.."

Wanita bersurai indigo panjang terduduk di depan meja riasnya, mata bulan nya menjadi merah karna tangisannya. Tangisan tertahan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya menjadi ikut merasakan kesedihan yang tengah dialaminya. Wanita Hyuga bukan lagi melainkan wanita Namikaze tersebut tengah menangisi apa yang tengah di alaminya. Hinata Namikaze lebih lengkapnya tengah menangisi suaminya yang sedang berada di pelukan istri lainnya. Naruto Namikaze putra tunggal Minato Namikaze dan Khusina Namikaze yang sekarang menjadi pemimpin tunggal perusahan Namikaze Corp yang paling terbesar di dunia mempunyai tiga orang istri.

Hinata POV

Tak seharusnya aku menangis seperti ini karna aku tau bahwa ini keputusanku. Aku pun tau bukan hanya aku yang sedang menangis seperti ini, bukan hanya aku yang terpukul seperti ini. Shion-san, maupun Yesha-san pasti akan seperti ini jika Naruto-kun menghabiskan malam denganku. Aku tau sejak awal ini salah, tak seharusnya aku menerima lamaran Naruto-kun, tapi disisi lain ini benar untukku yang sangat mencintai Naruto-kun.

"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks.." aku tak dapat menghentikan airmata yang terus menetes. Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa aku terlalu takut untuk membayangkan apa yang tengah Naruto-kun dan Yesha-san lakukan. Aku terlalu sakit untuk memikirkannya.

TOK..TOK…TOK

Aku menghapus air mataku ketika mendengar pintu kamar ku diketuk. Aku memandang diriku di cermin aku memperbaiki sedikit riasanku agar tidak terlihat bekas air mataku. Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarku.

Cklek…

"Naruto-kun…." Ucapku terkejut. Naruto-kun hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kebingunganku.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Naruto-kun

"Ah…Ha'I" aku mempersilahkan Naruto-kun masukdan duduk di pinggir ranjang aku masih mematung saat pertama kali aku membuka pintu.

"Kemarilah Hime.." kata Naruto-kun sambil menepuk sampingnya.

"Ah…" aku pun menutup pintu kamarku dan berjalan duduk di samping Naruto-kun. Aku tak berani memandang wajah tampan Naruto-kun. Namun, aku tau Naruto-kun memandangku dan masih dengan senyum yang dapat meluluh lantahkan duniaku.

Tangannya mengelus suarai panjangku, aku masih terdiamdan tertunduk menatap karpet di bawah.

"Kenapa kau menundukkan wajah cantikmu?aku jadi tak dapat memandang wajahmu?" tanya Naruto-kun dengan lembut masih mengelus kepalaku.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap wajah tampannya. Ku telusuri wajah tampannya dengan mata amethysku.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun kemari?" tanyaku

"Emang aku tak boleh berada di kamar istriku sendiri?"

"Bu..kan..be..gitu" jawabku gugup

"Lalu?"

"Inikan waktunya Naruto-kun dengan Yesha-san?aku tak mau jika dibilang Naruto-kun tak adil dengan istri istri Naruto-kun?" tanyaku panjang lebar. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaanku. Lama taka da jawaban aku masih bersabar memandang wajah tampan suamiku

"Entahlah…"Naruto-kun mengambil jeda pada perkataanya. " Aku tak tau Hime, ketika kau datangmenjadi istriku aku tak dapat melupakan dirimu. Aku tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini".

Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasaan Naruto-kun, sedikit terkejut dengan penjelasaannya. Namun, aku yakin bukan hanya padaku dia berkata seperti itu. Aku tersenyum miris mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Bukankah Naruto-kun mencintai Yesha-san,dan Shion-san.?" Tanyaku setelah cukup lama kami terdiam

Naruto-kun membuang mukanya menghadap kedepan aku masih memandang dari samping wajahnya.

"Hm…Iya aku fikir aku dulu mencintai kalian bertiga secara sama namun semenjak kehadiranmu entah mengapa hatiku selalu terbesit sosok dirimu" aku terdiam tak dapat berkata kata.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun tak bersama Yesha-san?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku yang tadi belom dijawabnya

"Hm..aku dari sana namun saat aku ingin berhubungan badan tiba tiba dirimu hadir dalam pikiranku, dan entah kenapa aku tak bisa melanjutkan lagi" aku kembali tercengang dengan jawaban suamiku antara senang dan takut. Senang karna aku menjadi satu satunya di hatinya, takut jika suatu saat Yesha-san dan Shion-san membenci aku. Aku tau Shion sejak pertama sudah membenci aku karna cuman padaku Naruto-kun memanggilku Hime.

Namun Yesha-san aku tak mau dia membenciku karna dia sangat baik padaku. Istri pertama Naruto-kun yan dapat mengerti aku. Aku terdiam cukup lama. Sampai tangan kekar memeluk tubuhku dengan pelan dan lembut.

Dan entah mengapa aku merasa sangat bahagia di perlakukan seperti ini.

Hinata POV End

Hinata meresapi pelukan yang diberikan Naruto. dan membalas pelukan suaminya. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Wajah tampannya memandan wajah cantik Hinata. Mata birunya menatap dalam mata bulan wanita di depannya. Lama kelamaan Naruto memutus jarak diantara bibir mereka berdua. Naruto memberikan ciuman pada Hinata, bukan ciuman nafsu namun ciuman kasih sayang.

Namun, ciuman itu berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan panas. Bibir Naruto turun ke leher jenjang Hinata mencium dang menghisap memberikan bekas merah pada leher Hinata.

"ah..Ah..Na..ru…"desahan keluar dari bibir seksi Hinata menambah bergairah Naruto. permainan semakin panas. Naruto yang tak dapat menahan hasratnya. Melepas paksa kimono yang dipakai Hinata. Menyisahkan dalaman yang di kenakan Hinata. Berhenti dan memandang tubuh Hinata dengan Intens. Membuat rona merah di wajah cantik Hinata.

'Manis' batin Naruto

Naruto merebahkan tubuh Hinata dengan pelan takut jika tiba tiba tubuh itu akan hancur. Mencium bibir mungil Hinata kembali dan tangannya bermain di atas dada Hinata. Lengkuhan dan desahan erotis Hinata membuat naruto tak dapat menahan mengeksplor tubuh Hinata secara lebih lagi.

Bibir Naruto mengulum dada Hinata, dan jari Naruto berganti meraba daerah kewanitaan Hinata. Naruto sudah tak tahan untuk memuaskan hasratnya karna sesuatu di dalam celananya udah melesak pingin keluar.

Dengan cepat kilat Naruto melepas pakaiannya. Dan tanpa aba aba memasukkan kejantaannya ke dalam kewanitaannya Hinata.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh"lenguhan panjang di keluarkan Hinata karna melepaskan kenikmatannya mala mini.

Setelah penyatuan itu Naruto beralih kesamping Hinata, menarik selimut menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

"Oyasumi Naruto-kun"

"Oyasumi Hime" setelah mengucapkan itu Hinata memejamkan matanya, namun tidak dengan Naruto pikirannya masih menerawang.

Naruto POV

"Hah…"ku hela nafasku. Kupalingkan wajahku menatap wanita di sampingku. Entah mengapa ada perasaan lain yang menjalar di hatiku yang tak pernah kurasakan pada kedua istriku yang lain. Padahal aku tau aku mencintai mereka bertiga dengan sama. Namun kenapa akhir akhir ini aku tak dapat melepaskan banyanganku dari wanita di sampingku ini.

Apa ini yang namnya jatuh cinta, hatiku terasa berdebar tak karuan ketika menatap matanya. Hatiku sakit ketika dia tersenyum dengan semua laki laki, hatiku bagai tertusuk duri ketika melihat dia menangis karena ku. Apa aku mengambil keputusan seperti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke sahabatku.

"Argh…"aku menjambak rambut pirangku frustasi aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku lelah dengan pikiranku aku memutuskan untuk tidur dan aku berbalik menghadap Hinata dan memeluknya aku takut mimpiku pun datang menghampiriku.

.

.

.

Matahari telah menduduki singgasananya. Cahaya masuk menerobos melalui jendela kamar Hinata. Hinata menggeliat dan dengan perlahan menampilkan iris amethysnya. Ia mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya namun, sepertinya sepasang tangan kekar tengah memeluknya dengan erat seakan tak ingin kehilangannya. Hinata menampilkan senyum manisnya mengetahui suaminya masih bertahan dengannya hingga pagi menjelang. Dengan perlahan Hinata menyingkirkan tangan suaminya takut gerakannya dapat membuat suaminya terbangun.

Hinata terduduk mengambil kimononya yang berserakan dilantai akibat ulah suaminya semalam. Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah 10 menit Hinata keluar dengan tubuh hanya memakai kimono handuknya. Masih menatap suaminya yang masih terlelap tidur diranjangnya.

Hinata menghampiri suaminya. "Naruto-kun" panggil Hinata dengan mengguncankan tubuh suaminya pelan.

"Engh…"hanya erangan yang dilakukan suaminya. Namun, Hinata tetap bertahan untuk membangunkan suaminya.

"Naruto-kun" tiba tiba tubuh Hinata ditarik oleh Naruto hingga sampai tubuh Hinata oleng jatuh menimpa badan kekar Naruto.

"Na..Na..Ruto-kun"dengan terbata memanggil nama suaminya dengan semburat merah muncul dipipi putihnya.

"Engh…"erangan Naruto ditelinga Hinata membuat Hinata merasa geli dan merasakan sensasi yang begitu menggetarkan. Namun segera ia tepis pikiran kotor di otaknya. Hinata berusaha untuk melepas dirinya dari pelukan Naruto,namun ternyata pelukan Naruto makin erat.

Setelah berarapa menit lewat akhirnya Hinata dapat terbebas dari pelukan sang Namikaze. Hinata berjalan keluar dari kamarnya,menuju dapur untuk membantu para maid menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga Namikaze.

Tanpa Hinata sadari sepasang mata biru langit menatap tubuh mungil Hinata yang berjalan keluar dari kamar. Dengan sedikit senyum yang terlukis di wajah tampannya. Naruto sangat bersyukur bisa menjadikan Hinata istrinya walau dibilang istri ketiganya.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Aku turun kelantai bawah menuju dapur. Pandanganku tertuju di meja makan ternyata Yesha-san dan Shion-san sudah duduk manis di meja makan. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Yesha-san membalas senyumku dengan tulus dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke dokumennya lagi. Yesha-san seorang Presiden di Cullen Corp. walaupun telah menikah dengan Presdir dari Namikaze dan Uzumaki Corp. tapi Yesha-san masih tetap menjadi pemimpin di Cullen Corp. kedua orang tua Yesha-san sudah lama meninggal dan akhirnya Yesha-san yang melanjutkan kepemimpinannya. Walaupun Perusahaannya berada di Suna namun Yesha-san jarang ke Suna hanya sesekali ia kesana jika ada rapat yang sangat mendesak dan Perusahaannya diserahkan pada orang kepercayaannya Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi-san yang mengurus Cullen Corp. di Suna.

Pandanganku beralih kearah wanita berambut pirang beriris ungu yang tengah mengoles roti. Bahkan ia hanya acuh saat aku datang. Wanita bernama Shion Namikaze tak pernah menyukaiku sejak pertama aku menginjakkan kakiku di Mansion Namikaze ini. Karna semenjak aku datang perhatian Naruto-kun beralih kepadaku. Shion-san seorang model papan atas sebelum menikah dengan Naruto-kun.

Aku segera mendudukkan tubuhku di salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan yang cukup luas. Tak berapa lama Naruto-kun turun dan sudah berpakaian rapi.

Hinata POV End

Naruto turun dan bergabung dengan ketiga istrinya. Shion segera bertingkah manja terhadap Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, aku bantu pasangkan dasi?"pinta Shion namun segera Naruto menepis tangan Shion dan memandang istri keduanya tajam. Naruto tahu kelakuan Shion di belakangnya selama ini. Namun Naruto hanya diam karna menunggu bukti yang otentik.

"Hinata-Hime,tolong bantu aku?" pinta Naruto sambil memandan Hinata dengan tatapan lembut dan senyuman.

"Cih" Shion mendecih dan kembali duduk dan melakukan kegiataanya kembali

Hinat berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan membantu memasangkan dasi untuk suaminya. Naruto memandang lembut Hinata. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata berwarna biru yang terhalang lensa kacamata tengah menatap mereka dan tersenyum hangat.

"Sudah Naruto-kun"

"Arigatou Hime". Naruto mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas kursi dan Hinata melayani dengan mengambilkan nasi dan lauk. Dulu sebelum adanya Hinata Naruto tak pernah dilayani oleh kedua istrinya karna Naruto tak suka ia bisa mengambil makan sendiri. Namun, dengan kedatangan Hinata Naruto tak dapat menolak dengan perlakuan Hinata entah kenapa Naruto tak dapat menolak, dan dengan senang hati senang melihat perlakuan Hinata.

"Naruto-san…" suara Yesha memecah keheningan diruang makan itu.

"Ada apa Yesha?" tanya Naruto datar

"Hari ini aku harus pergi ke Suna,karna ada rapat penting yang tak bisa diwakili oleh Kakashi-kun"

"Hm..Baiklah! hati hati di jalan."ucap Naruto dengan datar

Yesha melanjutkan membaca dokumen dan sekali tangannya menyuap roti yang sudah diolesnya.

"Naruto-kun…."suara manja Shion tak menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Hm" hanya gumaman yang dilayangkan Naruto.

"Hari ini aku ada arisan sama teman teman sosialitaku aku minta tambahan uang dong…" pinta Shion. Naruto memincingkan sebelah matanya. Berhenti menguyah makanannya.

"Bukannya kemarin baru saja aku tambahin uang untukmu di atmmu?apa itu sudah habis?" suara baritone yang datar membuat saipapun yang mendengarnya menjadi sedikit merinding.

"Hm…itu..ano…aku udah memakainya untuk makan siang di London." Ucap Shion takut melihat mata biru suaminya.

"Aku tak akan memberinya, hilangkan sifat shopaholicmu?" kata Naruto menatap istrinya tajam.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak!" Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, Hinata mengekor di belakang suaminya sambil membawa tas kerja Naruto, meninggalkan kedua istri Naruto di meja makan

"Cih, pasti si sialan itu sudah menghasyut Naruto?" kata Shion sedikit menggeram. Yesha hanya menatap Shion sebentar dan melanjutkan membaca documentnya.

.

.

"Hinata-Hime?"

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Kau tak kemana-mana hari ini?" tanya Naruto sambil memandang mata Amethys Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata hanya menanggapi dengan gelengan kepala.

"Pergilah jika kau merasa bosan di Mansion seluas dan sebesar ini, minta Iruka untuk menemanimu atau temuilah Sakura atau Ino untuk menemanimu belanja"

"Baiklah jika aku merasa bosan aku akan meminta Iruka-san untuk menemaniku atau aku akan mengajak Sakura atau Ino untuk jalan-jalan." Naruto tersenyum menanggapi ucapan istrinya.

"Baiklah Hime…aku berangkat dulu" ucap Naruto sambil mengecup kening Hinata.

"Hati hati dijalan"

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu sambil menunggu mobil suaminya meninggalkan Mansion Namikaze. Setelah mobil sudah tak tampak Hinata berjalan masuk kembali menuju meja makan untuk membereskan peralatan sehabis makan.

Hinata melihat dua perempuan berbeda warna dengan kegiatan masing masing. Hinata menghampiri meja makan Shion yang menyadari kehadiran Hinata seketika menghadang langkah Hinata.

"Hei, apa yang kau katakana pada Naruto-kun sehingga sekarang dia tak menuruti keinginanku lagi?" bentak Shion pada Hinata. Hinata hanya memiringkan kepala karna tak mengerti ucapan Shion ralat bentakan shion

"Sudahlah Shion,tak usah kau ganggu Hinata" kata Yesha sambil membereskan document document yang ada di meja makan

"Aku muak dengan kalian berdua" Shion meninggalkan ruang makan dan entah kemana.

"Tak usah kau hiraukan dia Hinata,oke?" kata Yesha sambil menepuk pundak Hinata dengan pelan dan tersenyum lembut. Hinata membalas dengan senyuman dan anggukkan kepala.

"Aku berangkat dulu ya"

"Hati hati Shion-san"

 **To be continued**

 **JIKA CERITAINI MENARIK AKU AKAN MELANJUTKAN KEMBALI**

 **ARIGATOU ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf minna jika terlambat publish karena flasdishknya hilang. Heheehe**

 **Maaf jika cerita ini sama dengan random lain tapi ini murni pemikiran saya**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari begitu salah begitu benarnya dewi dewi**

 **Terima kasih atas review kalian semua.**

 **Daripada saya banyak ngemeng ;ebih baik baca langsung aja**

 **checkidot**

Chapter 2

Naruto menatap ke luar jendela kantornya. Pandangannya lurus kearah jalan tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Cklek..

Suara pintu terbuka membuat lamunnya berhenti. Tatapannya tertuju kearah pintu, seorang pemuda berambut emo hitam berkulit putih masuk keruang Naruto.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu teme" suara protes Naruto cuman dianggap angina lalu yang di panggil teme oleh Naruto.

"Hm"

"cih..ada apa kau kemari ?"

"Cuman ingin menemui sahabat lama" Naruto tak menggubris ucapan pemuda emo itu. Tatapannya kembali kearah jalan di luar.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan dobe? Biasanya kau terlalu malas untuk berfikir"

"Sasuke, kenapa berlaku adil itu susah" pemuda emo itu terhenyak jika sahabatnya telah memanggil namanya berarti dia tengah serius.

"Hm..apa kau merasa tak adil dengan ketiga istrimu?" Sasuke tidak menjawab malah kembali bertanya.

"Entahlah aku juga tak tau, aku merasa menyakiti Hinata jika aku bersama dengan kedua istriku dan aku tak mau melakukan itu"

"ceraikan saja kedua istrimu dan hiduplah dengan tenang dengan Hinata." Jawab Sasuke santai

"Cih, enak benar ucapanmu"

"jika kau tak mencintai kedua istrimu dan hanya mencintai Hinata kenapa kau harus ragu dengan jawabanku"

"Aku tak bisa menceraikan mereka berdua dengan alas an tak mencintai mereka aku seperti lelaki brengsek"

"Emang kau brengsek"

"Sialan kau teme, pergi kau dari kantorku"ucap Naruto kesal. Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruangan Presdir Namikaze Corp. itu dengan wajah stoicnya.

.

.

.

Wanita bersurai kuning tengah menunggu seseorang di bangku taman. Pandangannya sesekali mnengok kearah jam tangan mahalnya.

"Sasori-kun pasti dia ketiduran lagi" ucap wanita pirang dengan sebal. Namun, tiba tiba matanya di tutup seseorang dari belakang.

"Hah…siapa kamu?"

"Hayo tebak aku siapa…." Ucap seseorang dengan manja.

"Sasori-kun!"

"Cih, kenapa kau selalu tau ini aku Shion-chan"

"Hihihi….aku tak pernah melupakan suara merdumu Sasori-kun". Sasori mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, dan mendudukkan pantatnya di samping Shion.

"Sudahlah tak usah seperti itu kau terlihat menggemaskan Anata, harusnya aku yang kesal karena kau terlambat hampir satu jam." Shion memasang wajah ngambek untuk menggoda kekasih gelapnya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Hime, aku terlambat karna memilih ini untukmu"Sasori mengeluarkan kotak kecil dengan beludru merah membalut kotak kecil itu. Shion sedikit menutup mulutnya karna terkejut dengan hadiah yang diberikan kekasihnya ketika Sasori membuka kotak itu sebuah cincin putih dengan berlian yang menghiasinya.

"Ini untukku?" Sasori mengangguk dan memasangkan cincin di jari manis Shion.

"Terimakasih Anata" ucap Shion lalu memeluk kekasihnya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari seseorang tengah memotret kegiatan mereka yang tengah berpelukan.

.

.

.

"Yesha-sama anda ingin langsung ke kantor atau anda ingin makan siang terlebih dahulu?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan Yesha-sama Kakashi-kun" protes Yesha kepada orang kepercayaannya.

"Lalu apa aku harus memanggilmu dengan Yesha-Hime, atau Anata?" goda Kakashi

"Mou…berhentilah menggodaku Kakashi-kun" Yesha bersemu merah dengan perlakuan kakashi

"Baiklah Hime mau keman kau,aku akan menemanimu?"

"Pulang ke rumah aja dulu aku merindukan tempat itu"

"Baiklah". Kakashi langsung menancap gas untuk kekediaman kedua orang tua Yesha.

.

.

.

Hinata tengah menyiram bunga di kebun bunga belakang Mansion. Dia selalu menyibukkan diri untuk mengisi waktu bosan di Mansion Namikaze yang sangat besar.

Pluk..

Tiba tiba ada yang menepuk pundaak Hinata. Hinata menoleh untuk mencari siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sakura-chan"

"Hai,Hinata-chan" Sakura membalas sapaan Hinata sambil tersenyum manis bertengger di wajah cantiknya

"Kau melupakan kami Hinata-chan?" suara seseorang di belakang Sakura membuat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Ino-chan,Tenten nee ,dan Temari nee" Hinata terkejut dengan kedatangan sahabat sahabatnya

"Hai, Hinata-chan" sapa mereka bertiga kompak.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?"

"Mou, kau tak merindukan kami Hinata-chan?" Protes Ino. Hinata tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya berambut pirang panjang.

"Aku sangat merindukan kalian semua". Mereka berlima berpelukan untuk melepas rindu mereka.

"Ayo kita duduk di gazebo itu" ajak Hinata kepada empat sahabatnya.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau tak merasa bosan tinggal di Mansion sebesar ini?" tanya wanita bercebol dua

"Tidak Tenten nee…" Hinata memberi sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya. "aku senang tinggal di sini apalagi aku tinggal bersama Naruto-kun" jelas Hinata. Tenten tidak melihat kebohongan di wajah adik iparnya. Tenten adalah Istri dari Neji Hyuga kakak dari Hinata Hyuga.

"Jika kami jadi kau kami tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa kami harus tinggal bersama madu kami di satu atap." Ucap wanita bersurai pink yang sangat mengerti keadaan sahabatnya yang sejak duduk dibangku taman kanak kanak itu.

"Hm..aku tak dapat berbohong jika aku tidak merasa sakit hati jika Naruto-kun sedang bersama kedua istrinya, tapi aku juga tau bukan hanya aku yang akan sakit hati jika Naruto-kun bersama yang lain." Jelas Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Mereka tau bagaiman cintanya Hinata dengan Naruto, mereka saksi bagaiman Hinata menyimpan perasaan kepada Naruto. mereka juga tau gimana cinta Hinata terbalas dan mereka juga tau bagaimana saat Naruto meninggalkan sahabat bersurai indigonya.

Flashback On

"Ne, Hinata-chan cepat kau ungkapkan perasaanmu pada si dobe itu" ucap Sakura

"Ta…pi…"

"Udahlah, dia mumpung lagi di taman sendirian mumpumg tidak dikelilingi para gadis gadis bodoh" paksa Ino

"Huh.." Hinata menghembuskan nafasnya, dengan langkah berat ia berjalan menghampiri pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik. Ke empat sahabatnya tengah bersembunyi di balik semak semak, melihat sahabat indigonya menyatakan perasaan kepada pemuda yang sudah lama disukai Hinata.

"Naruto-kun" Naruto menengok kebelakang mendapati gadis cantik tengah tertunduk sambil memainkan jarinya di depan dada memangil dirinya.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum manis yang membuat siapapun gadis yang melihatnya klepek-klepek.

"Aku….Su..su…"Naruto terdiam menunggu apa yang ingin di ucapkan Hinata.

"AISHITERU NARUTO-KUN" teriak Hinata dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata agar lebih dekat.

"Maafkan aku Hinata,…"Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya, Hinata langsung mengangkat kepalanya terkejut hatinya tiba tiba merasakan sakit, namun ia coba untuk menahannya.

"Aku tak bisa un.."Hinata menghentikan kata kata Naruto "Aku tau Naruto-kun,aku cuman ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku,aku tak mengingginkan balasan darimu, karna aku tau gadis sepertiku tak pantas untuk pria popular macam kau" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya kembali ia menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

Naruto mengangkat kepala Hinata saphier bertemu amethyst. Naruto tersenyum dan kembali berucap "dengarkan aku Hinata, jangan kau potong ucapanku." Hinata tak menjawab matanya tetap menatap Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku tak bisa untuk mengatakan perasaanku kepadamu terlebih dahulu,aku takut jika kau menolakku, aku juga mencintaimu saat pertama kali kita bertemu". Hinata terkejut dengan pengakuan Naruto. ke empat sahabat Hinata pun juga tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Jadi…"

"Iya Hime saat aku menolongmu dari preman preman waktu kita di junior school". Hinata menangis bahagia mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Naruto memeluk Hinata untuk melepas hasrat yang tengah terpendamnya. Dan dengan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu melakukan ciuman sayang tanpa nafsu.

Sudah hampir tiga tahun mereka berpacaran, mereka menjadi pasangan paling serasi di university Konoha. Namun, Naruto harus pindah ke Korea untuk belajar mengelola salah satu perusahaan Uzumaki Corp. di Korea.

"Hime..aku harus pergi untuk belajar mengelola salah satu perusahaan Kaa-san"

"Berapa lama kau pergi Naruto-kun?"tanya Hinata dengan menahan air mata yang akan tumpah.

"Entahlah Hime akupun tak tau". Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Naruto memandang wajah kekasih tercintanya dengan tatapan sendu, tak ingin meninggalkan kekasihnya.

"Pergilah Naruto-kun,jika itu demi kebaikan Naruto-kun aku tak akan merelakan kau pergi. Dan aku akan menunggumu" tak terasa air mata tengah membasahi wajah cantik Hinata.

"aku tak akan melupakanmu,aku akan kembali dan melamarmu" Naruto menghapus air mata di wajah cantik kekasihnya.

Hampir tiga tahun tak ada kabar dari kekasihnya Hinata tetap berharap kepulangan kekasihnya. Namun yang paling mengejutkan kabar kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan kedua orang tua kekasihnya. Hinata datang bersama keluarga dan kawannya untuk mrnghadiri pemakaman Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze. Disana Hinata melihat kekasihnya tengah berduka namun yang paling mengejutkan kehadiran seorang wanita berambut merah panjang bermata biru brtubuh tinggi putih tengah memeluk dan menenangkan Naruto. hinata pun meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze dengan berlinang air mata. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakkan Sakura.

Naruto yang mengetahui ada seseorang yang meneriakki nama Hinata langsung melepas pelukan Istrinya dan berlari keluar untuk mencari kehadiran wanita yang sangat dirindukan dari lubuk hatinya.

Selang dua tahun berlalu perusahan Hyuga mengalami ke bangkrutan. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari Hiashi ayah Hinata menjodohkan dengan seseorang untuk membantu kesulitan Hyuga Corp. dengan kata lain Hinata dijual.

"Apa tou-sama aku tidak setuju, aku berhak mencari jodohku sendiri"

"Maafkan tou-sama Hinata, ini demi kebaikan kita, Hanabi masih butuh biaya yang banyak untuk sekolah sedangkan kau juga masih butuh biaya untuk hidup,dan sekarang tou-san tak punya uang sama sekali." Jelas Hiashi

"Biarkan aku yang menggantikan Hinata tou-sama"sela Neji

"Tidak bisa Neji, dia tak mempunyai putri dia hanya menginginkan Hinata"

" tidak rela jika Hinata menjadi istri ketiga dari lelaki itu" bantah Neji. Hinata tak mau melihat kakaknya bertengkar dengan ayahnya.

"Baiklah tou-sama aku mau menikah dengan lelaki itu" semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu terkejut dengan keputusan Hinata.

"Tapi…Hinata?kau berhak mendapatkan yang lain…"

"Tak apa Neji nii aku rela semua demi keluarga kita."

"Baiklah Hinata, berdandanlah yang cantik malam ini calon suamimu akan datang melamarmu". Hinata hanya menggangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar meninggalkan semua.

Hiashi menghela nafasnya "Maafkan ayah Hinata" gumam Hiashi.

.

.

Hinata menatap dirinya di cermin melihat dirinya yang cantik terbalut kimono berwarna indigo dan bergambar bunga dengan riasan yang natural membuat ia semakin cantik.

Cklek..

Neji menghampiri adik kesayangannya, dan memeluknya sejenak.

"Turunlah tou-sama sudah memanggilmu". Hinata menganggukkan kepala sambil berjalan keruang tamu yang disana sudah ada calon suaminya, Hinata tak tau seperti apa calon suaminya yang jelas sudah tua karna dia di jadikan istri ketiga.

"Hinata…ini calon suamimu Naruto Namikaze" ucapan ayahnya membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan terkejutlah dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang pemuda dengan surai kuning yang sudah di pangkas rapi tiga garisan di masing masing pipinya. Lelaki yang lima tahun ini dirindukannya.

"Naruto-kun" gumam Hinata

"Hinata kau semakin cantik, tak salah aku menjadikanmu istri ketigaku" ucap naruto yang membuat hati Hinata terasa di pelintir.

"Hiashi-san,bolehkah aku ngobrol berdua dengan calon istriku?" pinta Naruto

"Silahkan"

Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk duduk di bangku taman milik keluarga Hyuga.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku Namikaze-san" ucap Neji

"Baiklah Neji nii-san"

"Cih,,"

Hinata berjalan di belakan Naruto sambil menahan sakit di dadanya. Sesampainya di gazebo Naruto menghampiri Hinata dan langsung memelukknya. Hinata yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto hanya membelalakan matanya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Hime"

"Aku juga merindukanmu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya dan membalas pelukan calon suaminya. Walaupun hatinya masih sakit dengan kenyataan yang terjadi.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap amethyst Hinata dengan intens. Hinata berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan duduk di bangku. Naruto menhampiri Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menikahi wanita lain jika kau merindukan diriku?" ucap Hinata tanpa sadar. Naruto berjalan dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"ceritanya panjang, dan aku akan menepati janjiku untuk melamarmu"

"tapi bukan untuk jadi yang ketiga?"

"Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita Hime" keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Dan keputusan Hinata yang membuat keheningan itu pecah.

"Baiklah aku juga tak butuh penjelasan darimu, tetapkan tanggal pernikahan kita ini semua demi tou-sama" Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah menatap sendu Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata"

Flashback Off

"Hinata-chan" Hinata terperanjat dari lamunannya ketika suara Temari masuk kedalam pendengarannya.

"Gomen Temari nee"

"Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?"

"Tak ada apa apa,"

"Naruto mengkhawatirkan dirimu" ucap Ino

"aku tahu"

.

.

.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri" Hinata menghampiri suaminya yang baru pulang dari kerjanya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu Naruto-kun?"

"Aku mau mandi dulu Hime"

"Baiklah…" sebelum Hinata pergi Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata pun berhenti dan kembali menatap suaminya.

"Malam ini aku tidur denganmu"

"Tapi semalam kan…"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian jangan kau kunci pintu kamarmu, lagian Yesha dan Shion tak pulang malam ini"

"Baiklah…" ucap Hinata dan tersenyum

.

.

.

Setelah membersihkan peralatan makan Hinata berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, ia tutup pintu kamar dan berjalan menaiki ranjang. Hinata mencoba memejamkam matanya, namun pintu terbuka membuat kesadarannya kembali.

"Naruto-kun"Hinata hendak beranjak dari ranjangnya namun, segera Naruto mencegahnya.

"Sudahlah tidur kembali"Hinata kembali tidur dan naruto tidur di samping Hinata.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya Naruto sambil memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan intents.

"Tanyakan saja Naruto-kun?"

"Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" pertanyaan Naruto-kun membuat wanita bersurai indigo terkejut.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Hm"

"Apakah Naruto-kun mencintaiku?Yesha-san,dan Shion-san?"pertanyaan mbalik dari Hinata membuat ia terperanjat. Setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Entahlah Hime, aku merasa nyaman denganmu tapi jika dengan Yesha ataupun Shion aku hanya merasa biasa saja. Aku juga merasakan sakit jika aku bermalam dengan Yesha ataupun Shion, aku merasa mengkhianatimu" jawaban dari Naruto membuat Hinata tak percaya. Dan Hinata tersenyum simpul dengan jawaban Naruto.

"kenapa kau menikahi mereka jika kau tak mencintai mereka?"

"mungkin ini saatnya aku bercerita padamu Hime". Hinata terdiam mendengarkan cerita suaminya

Flashback On

"Aku tak mau menikah dengannya tou-san, aku sudah memiliki kekasih di jepang dan aku berjanji akan melamarnya" bantah Naruto

"Putuskan dia, dan kau menikah dengan Yesha anak dari teman tou-san"

"Aku mencintai dia, dan aku tak mau memutuskan dia."

"Terserah kau, yang penting sebulan lagi kau menikah dengan Yesha". Naruto pergi meninggalkan ayahnya dan ibunya.

"Kau mau kemana Naru-kun?"

"Biarkan dia" cegah Minato pada Istrinya.

.

.

.

Naruto POV

Aku tak mau memutuskan Hinata aku sangat mencintainya, aku tak ingin pernikahan ini terjadi aku tak mau menyakiti Hinata, tapi jika aku tak menikah dengan Yesha sebagian saham dari perusahan akan diambil oleh Cullen Corp. maafkan aku Hinata aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Naruto POV End

Naruto mengendarai motor sportnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan ia berhenti di taman. Naruto memarkirkan motornya dipinggir taman. Naruto berjalan mengelilingi taman ia mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku taman dekat air mancur. Pikirannya melayang pada kekasihnya di jepang.

"Hiks..Hiks.." tiba tiba Naruto mendengar suara seorang gadis menangis, ia menengok kanan kiri mencari suara tangisan.

Kepalanya berhenti pada bangku samping kiri ia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang mirip kaa-sannya tengah menangis. Ia mencoba menghampiri gafis tersebut.

Pluk…

"Eonni" panggil Naruto dengan bahasa korea yang tak lancer, gadis itu menoleh matanya yang biru mirip dengan dirinya terlihat sembab.

"Ada apa?"tanya gadis itu

"Kenapa Eonni menangis?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

"Cih,…"Naruto beranjak meninggalkan gadis yang terlihat lebih tua dari dia sendiri.

"Tunngu!" Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau orang jepang kan?"

"memangnya kenapa jika aku orang jepang, dan kau juga lancar berbahasa jepang"Naruto terkejut karna baru sadar kalou ia daritadi ngomong bahasa jepang.

Gadis tadi berdiri berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan menamati wajah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?"

"Wajahmu mirip seseorang"

"cih,,bilang saja kau suka padaku"

"PD banget kau,dasar bocah" akhirnya dengan pentengkaran kecil mereka berdua jadi akrab

"Oh, ya Nee-san aku Naruto, Naruto Namikaze"

"Aku Yesha Cullen" mereka berdua terdiam sejenak berfikir dengan kejanggalan yang terjadi. Dan tiba-tiba….

"Kau anak dari Edward Cullen dan Sara Cullen?"

"Dan kau jangan jangan anak dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze?"

"Jadi kau orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku" ucap mereka serempak

"TIDAK!"teriak Yesha

"Aku juga tak mau menikah denganmu, gimana caranya kita batalin pernikahan kita?"

"Entahlah,pernikahan kita sudah di daftarkan pada Negara, dan sebenarnya kita sudah menikah secara Negara cuman kurang secara Agama" ucap Yesha lesu

"APA!"

"Kenapa kau terkejut apa tousanmu tidak bilang?"

"Sialan kau tousan"

"Aku juga baru tau dari mommy, makanya aku kesal dan menangis disini"

Mereka berdua terdiam taka da lagi yang harus dijelaskan karna semua sudah terjadi tinggal melakukannya.

.

.

.

Sebulan sudah terjadi dan pernikahan pun tak dapat di hindari, sekilas tampak bahagia namun ternyata hanyalah semu.

Naruto tak kembali ke jepang ia menetap di korea bersama istrinya. Naruto dan Yesha tinggal di apertemen mereka tak mau tinggal di kediaman Uzumaki ataupun di kediaman Cullen. Karena mereka tak mau tinggal satu kamar. Mereka tidur secara terpisah, hatinya sedih Naruto merasa mengkhianati Hinata. Namun ia tak dapat berbuat apa apa. Di sisi lain ia takut jika Hinata tau ia menikah ia tak mau Hinata menangis terlebih ia tak mau jika nanti ia melihat Hinata bersanding dengan pria lain.

Tok..tok..

Suara ketukan pintu kamar membuat lamunan Naruto buyar.

"Masuklah Yesha". Seorang gadis bersurai merah masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

"Hm…masuklah"

"gimana kerjaanmu?"

"Baik..kamu?"

"Baik juga…hm…kita sama sama terpaksa untuk menikah aku tau kau punya kekasih dank au pun tau aku juga sudah mencintai orang lain."

"Lalu"

"Aku tak ingin kau menyentuhku"

"Iya aku tahu…percayalah padaku" Naruto tersenyum dan Yesha pun pergi keluar kamar dengan lega.

"Anggap saja kita menikah karna bisnis" ucap Naruto enteng

Setelah menikah selama tiga tahun Naruto mendapat kabar bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam perjalanan ke airport jepang menuju Korea. Dan setelah tiga tahun tak pernah pulang ke jepan ini pertama kalinya ia kembali ke jepang dengan duka mengawalnya.

"Hinata…" Naruto mendengar seseorang memanggil nama kekasih yang sudah lama di rindukannya, ia lepaskan pelukan Yesha berlari keluar kediaman Namikaze, tak peduli tatapan orang orang. Namun, ia tak menemukan kekasih yang dirindukannya. Setelah pemakaman orang tuanya, Naruto dan Yesha pergi ke London untuk mengurus salah satu perusahan Uzumaki yang hampir bangkrut.

Selama dua tahun disana Naruto-kun tak pernah melupakan kekasihnya, namun perasaan frustasi karena perusahaan mengalami jatuh ia sering ke bar untuk menghilangkan sters. Disana ia bertemu Shion salah satu model majalah dewasa. Shion tau Naruto Presdir dari beberapa perusahan terbesar di 3 negara Jepang Korea dan London.

"Hai, tampan" Naruto menatap mata Shion ia terperangah

"Hinata" gumam Naruto. tanpa aba aba Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Shion, Shion yang mendapat angina segar segera membalas pelukan Naruto. tanpa banyak protes Shion langsung membawa Naruto ke apertemen Shion karena tubuh Naruto sudah hampir pingsan.

.

.

Shion memasukki apertemennya, dan memapah Naruto menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan ke atas ranjang. Saat ingin Shion pergi Naruto menarik Shion untuk memeluknya. Tatapan shapier Naruto menghipnotis Shion sehingga Shion memejamkan matanya. Seketika bibir mereka bertemu ciuman penuh nafsu. Naruto menghentikan ciuman panas mereka segera tubuh Shion ia pindah ke bawah tubuhnya. Ia lanjutkan ciuman panas mereka.

"Engh…ah.."desahan Shion terdengar desahan suara Hinata yang dirindukannya. Naruto berganti menjilati leher jenjang Shion. Desahan Shion membuat Naruto semakin menggila, dengan cepat ia lepas baju Shion hingga Shion terlihat telanjang dadanya yang indah membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk menjilati Putting merah muda Shion, tak mau ketinggalan tangan satunya sibuk memelintir putting sebelah kanan Shion.

"Ah….sshhh…sss"merasa panasd Naruto melepas kemeja yang di pakainya di bantu Shion. Shion pun melepa celana panjang dan celana dalam Naruto. dan mengelus kejantanan Naruto.

"Shhh..Hinata…jangan kau menyiksaku"Shion yang tau namanya tak disebut hanya cuek karna yang penting kepuasaan.

"Shhshh…ah…engh..jilat Hinata" tanpa komando kedua Shion langsung mengulum kejantanan Naruto

"Ah…kau..selalu..membuatku gi..la" Shion terus mengulum kejantanan Naruto karna tak tahan Naruto langsung mendorong Shion untuk telentang. Dengan cepat ia jilati kewanitaan Shion.

"Ahh..Shhh"desahan Shion membuat Naruto segera melanjarkan aksinya untuk memasukkan kejantanannya ke lubang kewanitaannya Shion.

"Ah…"segera Naruto memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dan malam yang panjang mereka lewati berdua.

 **To be continued**

 **Maaf minna jika mengecewakan**

 **Mohon reviewnya**


	3. Chapter 3

**UDAH HAMPIR SATU TAHUN BARU BISA NGELANJUTIN FIC NE**

 **MAAFKAN SAYA SEMUA,,SOALNYA LAGI SIBUK PINDAHAN RUMAH**

 **HEHEHE…..**

Chapter 3

Masih flashback Naruto

Naruto terbangun karna sinar matahari yang masuk dari celah jendela, ia berusaha mendudukkan dirinya namun sebuah lengan mungil tengah memeluknya, ia terperanjat dan menerka dimana ini dan denga siapa ia tidur. Ia sibakkan selimut yang tengah menutupi tubuhnya. Seketika ia terkejut dengan kondisinya yang telanjang dan kepala pusing sehabis minum semalam.

"Ohayo Namikaze-sama"sapaan seorang wanita disampingnya membuat ia melihat wanita berambut pirang dengan wajah yang sulit dibaca.

"Siapa kau?dan kenapa aku ada disini?dan apa yang terjadi pada kita?"pertanyaan beruntun dari Naruto membuat wanita di sampingnya tersenyum.

"Apa kau lupa dengan semuanya?kau begitu liar Namikaze-sama, bahkan kau selalu mengatakan aku hebat" seringai Shion tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Naruto tak percaya dengan situasi yang terjadi padaya.

Setelah kejadian itu Shion tak henti hentinya mengganggu hari hari Naruto, dan mengancam untuk menikahinya. Dengan persetujuan Yesha akhirnya Shion resmi menjadi isteri kedua Naruto. setelah beberapa tahun Naruto menikah dengan Shion, Naruto mendapat kabar bahwa Hyuga Corp. tengah diambang kebangkrutan dan butuh suntikan dana. Tanpa menyia nyiakan kesempatan Naruto segera melesat ke Jepang dan memberikan persyaratan kepada pemimpin Hyuga.

"Bagaimana Hiasi-shan?"

"Tapi kenapa Namikaze-san meminta putriku sebagai istri ketiga anda?" Naruto tak memberikan alasannya ia hanya menyeringai. Dan tanpa waktu yang lama akhirnya Hiashi menyetujui keputusan Naruto tanpa persetujuan dari HInata putri Hiashi Hyuga.

Flasback Off

"Apakah penjelasanku cukup Hime?" tanya Naruto pada istrinya. Hinata terdiam, hanya jarum jam yang terdengar.

"Naruto-kun,jika aku menjawab pertanyaanmu lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"jika kau mau tau apa yang akan aku lakukan maka jawab dulu pertanyaanku" Naruto menambah erat pelukannya terhadap tubuh ramping Hinata.

"Se-Sebenarnya hatiku masih tertanam namamu dan selalu namamu, entah mengapa aku tak dapat berpaling darimu Naruto-kun. Aku masih mencintaimu dari dulu sampai kapanpun"

"Arigatou gozaimas" Bertambah erat pelukan dari putra tunggal Namikaze. Jawaban dari bibir mungil Hinata membuatnya yakin untuk menceraikan kedua istrinya. Dengan senyum tipisnya Naruto menutup matanya sambil beranjak kea lam mimpi.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap gedung-gedung tinggi dari jendela kantornya. Pikirannya melayang memikirkan ketiga istrinya.

"Ternyata aku tak dapat membagi cintaku, aku masih terlalu mencintai Hinata" gumam Naruto

 _ **Tok.. tok.. tok..**_

Ketukan pintu kantornya membuyarkan lamunannya. Tubuh tegapnya beralih memandang pintu yang belom terbuka.

"Masuklah…" Ucap Naruto sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi kebanggaanya. seorang laki-laki memasuki ruangan Naruto sambil berjogigi 90 derajat kepada Presdir Namikaze corp. tersebut.

"Semoga kau memberiku informasi yang berguna" kata Naruto datar dan menuntut pada lelaki di depannya.

"Saya sudah mengerjakan apa yang anda suruh Naruto-sama" Kata Yamato sambil menyerahkan amplop coklat di depan meja sang presdir.

Naruto membuka amplop tersebut dan melihat isinya dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Seperti yang saya duga" gumamnya namun Yamato masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Kerja bagus Yamato..sekarang keluarlah"

"Ha'I Naruto-sama" Yamato berjogigi dan membalikan tubuh meninggalkan ruangan sang Presdir.

Naruto tersenyum dengan senyuman devilnya. "Skakmat kau Shion" Ucap Naruto sambil masih tersenyum mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Ah…ah…ssshhshhh"Desahan wanita berambut merah terdengar menggema di kamar bernuansa merah hitam. Diatasnya seorang lelaki berambut silver tengah membawanya berada di surge dunia. Kejantanan sang lelaki tengah mengoyak didalam tubuh sang wanita bersurai merah. Sesekali sang wanita menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan kepada lelakinya.

"Ah…Kakashi-kun aku ma..u..ke..lu..ar" teriak sang wanita tertahan. Lelaki yang bernama Kakashi pun menambahkan goyangannya dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Dan berakhir dengan menanamkan kejantananya di dalam kewanitaan sang wanita dengan keras dan mengeluarkan cairan putih kental kedalam Rahim sang wanita.

"Ah…kenapa kau keluarkan di dalam Kakashi-kun?"protes sang wanita sambil menepuk pundak tegap Kakashi.

"khe..khe..khe…emang kenapa apa kau tak mau mempunyai Hatake junior?"tawa kecil Kakashi menanggapi protes sang wanita.

"Mou…bukannya begitu Kakashi-kun, tapi kan aku masih berstatus istri orang"jawab sang wanita dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kalau begitu ceraikan saja dia Yesha-chan"jawab enteng masih menatap wajah cantik sang wanita bersurai merah aka Yesha Namikaze istri pertama dari Naruto Namikaze.

Kakashi bergulir disampinh Yesha mempererat pelukannya pada perut ramping Yesha. "Apakah kau akan meminangku setelah aku menceraikan Naruto-san".

"Hah…Pasti aku akan langsung meminangmu". Jawab Kakashi dengan menambah intens pelukannya sesekali menghirup aroma wanitanya.

"Akan aku bicarakan dengan Naruto-san". Senyum kecil namun hangat diberikan Kakashi hanya untuk Yesha.

.

.

.

Shion berjalan memasuki Mansion megah dengan kedua tangannya membawa belanjaan dengan merek merek ternama. Sambil sesekali tersenyum dengan menunjukan wajah angkuhnya. Tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam menusuk memandang Shion.

"Shion…"suara baritone dingin menusuk pendengaran Sion membuat Shion menghentikan langkahnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang pemanggil.

"Ah…Naruto-kun"Shion menghampiri sang pemanggil atau Naruto. wajah Naruto yang datar tak dapat dibaca apa yang sedang dipirkannya. Naruto melempar amplop kecil dimeja kaca tepat dihadapan Shion. Shion masih berdiri di depan Naruto dan melihat bingung dengan amplop coklat yang diberikan Naruto suaminya.

"Apa ini Naruto-kun?" tanya Shion sambil mengambil amplop coklat didepannya.

"Bukalah" jawab Naruto dengan masih dengan memperlihatkan wajah datarnya, suara dinginnya membuat Shion bergidik ngeri.

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut Shion segera membuka amplop coklat yang dipegangnya. Setelah mengeluarkan isinya terbelalak mata ungunya saat melihat beberapa foto dirinya dengan lelaki berambut merah yang terlihat sangat mesra.

"A..a..apa ini?ini salah paham"teriak Shion gugup. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak agar emosinya tak keluar bukan emosi karna dia cemburu melainkan dia marah karna Shion menghabiskan hartanya untuk lelaki bersurai merah.

"Dia Sasori Akasuna actor terkenal dan dia kekasihmu lebih tepatnya selingkuhanmu karna kau masih sah menjadi istriku" kata Naruto datar dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya masih menatap tajam Shion istri keduanya. Mata Shion terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Dengan bukti itu aku akan menceraikanmu sekarang juga, dan segera kemasi barangmu aku tak mau melihat kau berkeliaran di Mansionku" lanjut Naruto masih menatap tajam Shion.

"INI TAK ADIL UNTUKKU" teriak Shion sambil menyobek foto foto dirinya dan Sasori.

"Bukti telah hilang jadi kau tak bisa menceraikanku"lanjut Shion sambil membuang foto foto yang telah dirobeknya.

"Aku masih punya copiannya dan beberapa bukti yang dapat menguatkan gugatanku" Naruto masih dengan siap tenangnya .

"INI SALAH KAU TAK PERNAH MENYENTUHKU LAGI SEMENJAK KITA MENIKAH DAN KAU TAK PERNAH MEMBERIKU KASIH SAYANG JADI AKU TAK SALAH MENCARI KASIH SAYANG DILUAR SANA"teriak Shion tak terima dengan keputusan Naruto.

"Aku tak pernah mencintaimu dan pernikahanmu karna kau menjebakku dan jangan pernah menyangkal kau juga tak pernah mencintaiku aku juga tau kau telah berhubugan lama dengan dia bahkan sebelum kita menikah."Naruto berdiri dan meninggalkan Shion sendiri.

.

.

.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto diruang kerjanya dengan membawakan Ocha hangat.

"Kenapa Naruto-kun lakukan ini kepada Shion-san?"tanya Hinata lembut sambil memijit kepala Naruto.

"Ini keputusan yang terbaik untuknya dan kita, aku tak bisa terus menerus menyimpan benalu dalam rumahku" jawab Naruto dengan senyum hangat untuk Hinata.

Malam pun telah menggantikan sang Matahari. Shion pun telah meninggalkan Mansion Namikaze, Naruto tak mencegah kepergian Shion karna emang dia tak pernah mengharapkan kehadiran Sion. Hinata dan Yesha pun hanya terdiam tak dapat berkomentar apapun. Karna keputusan Naruto taka da yang bisa membantah. Makan malam yang biasanya terganggu dengan suara manja Shion sekarang hening hanya ada dentingan sendok dan garpu.

.

.

.

Yesha memandang bulan dari jendela kamarnya. Ia memikirkan ucapan Kakashi tadi siang untuk menceraikan Naruto.

"Hah…"beberapa kali ia menghela nafasnya.

 **Yesha POV**

Ah apa yang aku lakukan aku tak tahan dengan situasi seperti ini. Apa aku harus melakukan saran Kakashi-kun? Aku tau Naruto-san tak mencintaiku dan aku pun tak pernah mencintainya. Ah mungkin besok aku akan berbicara dengannya.

 **Yesha POV End**

 _ **Cklek..**_

Suara pintu kamar terbuka membuyarkan lamunan Yesha. Seketika memutar kepalanya kearah pintu.

"Aish…kenapa kau tak ketuk pintu" kata Yesha kesal

"Hehehe….apa harus aku ketuk pintu dikamar istriku sendiri?"

"setidaknya kan kau ketuk pintu Naruto-sama,siapa tau aku lagi ganti baju gimana? Dan satu lagi kita hanya menikah karena bisnis dan kau hanya suami bisnis bukan suami beneran" jawab Yesha kesal

"Ha'i…Ha'i… Hatake-sama" Yesha terperangah mendengar sebutan Naruto yang terakhir.

"Jangan lupa apa yang tak bisa dilakukan seorang Naruto Namikaze" kata Naruto menjawab kebingungan yang terpancar diwajah Yesha.

"Cih…ada apa kau kemari?"tanya Yesha galak

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" kata Naruto serius sambil menutup pintu dan duduk dipinggir ranjang Yesha.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"kata Yesha to the point

"Aku….ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan pernikahan Bisnis kita"seketika Yesha terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto tak menyangka Naruto akan mengucapkan ini, namun seketika ia tersenyum dengan lembut dan mengangguk kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah…sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengatakan ini kepadamu Naruto, apalagi kedua orang tua kita telah meninggal jadi apa yang harus kita pertahankan" Naruto tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Yesha ia tau yang harus dipertahankan adalah cintanya Hinata.

"arigatou kau telah mengerti diriku Yesha" kata Naruto sambil menghampiri ingin berniat memeluk Yesha. Yesha pun membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Yesha-san ada yang mau aku tanyakan….."suara manis dari mengintrupsi kegiatan berpelukan mereka. Mereka bertiga terperanjat dengan apa yang terjadi

"Maa…aa..aaf aku mengganggu waktu kalian berdua aku tak tau maafkan aku" kata wanita itu sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Kejar dia Naruto"perintah Yesha

"HINATA TUNGGU" teriak Naruto sambil berlari mengejar wanita yang membuka kamar Yesha aka Hinata.

.

.

.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya dan dia bersandar di belakang pintu kamarnya.

"Hah,,mengapa hatiku sakit padahal aku tau Yesha juga istri sah Naruto-kun"gumam Hinata sambil menggenggam dada kirinya yang terasa nyeri.

 _ **Tok.. tok..tok…**_

Ketukan pintu dari luar kamar membuat Hinata menegang dan menghapus sedikit air matanya yang tumpah.

"Hinata…buka pintunya ada yang ingin kubicarakan"suara baritone dari luar mengintrupsi Hinata untuk segera membuka pintunya.

"Naruto-kun" cicit Hinata

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" tanya Naruto sambil menampilkan senyum hangatnya. Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya memperbolehkan suaminya untuk masuk kedalam. Naruto masuk kedalam berjalan duduk disisi ranjang Hinata.

"Kemarilah Hime" kata Naruto sambil menepuk nepuk ranjang Hinata menyuruh Hinata untuk duduk sampingnya. Hinata berjalan menghampiri dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun kemari? Bukannya tadi sedang bersama Yesha-san?" kata Hinata sambil memainkan jari jari tangannya di depan dada. Melihat tingkah Hinata membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku tau kau pasti cemburu dan menyalah artikan pelukan kami kan?" kata Naruto mengskakmat Hinata. Dan apa yang dikatakan putra tunggal Namikaze emang tepat dan pas apa yang dipikirkan Hinata.

"Bu…kan begitu kan tak masalah jika Naruto-kun bersama Yesha-san bukankah kalian suami istri yang sah" masih dengan menundukan wajahnya.

"Aish…kau ini kenapa tak pernah bilang kalau kau tak suka atau kau cemburu dengan apa yang kulakukan" kata Naruto sambil menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, dan mengelus surai indigo sang wanita.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka saling terdiam, Naruto menceritakan apa yang dibahas dengan Yesha dan mengapa mereka berpelukan agar Hinata tak salah paham.

"Ja..di..ke..na..pa..Naruto-kun menceraikan Yesha-san juga?" Hinata terkejut dengan ucapan suaminya dan mendongakkan wajahnya menatap suaminya.

"Hah.."Naruto menghela Nafas."Bukankah kau tau kami tak pernah saling mencintai dan kami hanya menikah karna bisnis dan setelah orang tua kami meninggal taka da lagi yang perlu di perthankan kan?". Hinata masih menatap suaminya dan meresapi apa yang dikatakan suaminya.

"Lagian Yesha mencintai Kakashi orang kepercayaan keluarganya, dia mencintai sudah dari dulu". Hinata tersenyum lembut dengan ucapan suaminya dan mulai memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sudahlah mari kita tidur" perintah Naruto kepada Hinata

"Hu'um" Hinata menuruti perkataan suaminya dan beranjak membaringkan dirinya di ranjang bersama suaminya. Dan pelukan yang erat dari suaminya membuat dirinya semakin nyaman dan hangat.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

Semoga keputusan yang aku ambil benar dan terbaik buat semua. Kaa-san Tou-san maafkan aku jika aku tak dapat mempertahankan Yesha, karna aku terlalu mencintai Hinata dan akan menjadikan dia satu satunya. Kami-sama semoga apa yang aku ambil benar dan tak salah.

Hah..kuhela nafasku, kududukkan diriku dikursi kerjaku. Sudah dua bulan semenjak aku menceraikan Yesha dan Shion. Yesha terlihat bahagia dengan keputusan ini dan Shion terlihat…entah aku juga tak dapat mengartikan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar.

 _ **Tok..tok..tok..**_

"Masuklah…"ku tengok seseorang yang membuka pintu kerjaku dank u sunggingkan senyum hangat setelah aku tau siapa yang datang. Ternyata Hinataku yang selalu membuat ku hangat dan menghilangkan kegelisahanku dan melepaskan bebanku.

"Naruto-kun ini makan siang untukmu"suaranya yang merdu membuatku selalu menampilkan senyumku

"Ne..tumben sekali kau membawaku makan siang" kataku menampilkan seringai jahilku

"Hehehehe…."tawa renyahnya membuatku ingin tertawa. Dia menata makan siang ku dimeja kaca. Dan kududukan diriku di sofa merah di depan meja kaca sambil melihat Hinata menata makan siangku.

"Makanlah Naruto-kun"pinta Hinata kepadaku lalu sebuah ide jahil terlintas di pikiranku.

"Suapin aku…Aaaa…"

"Mou..Naruto-kun aku malu"ku lihat wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Khe..khe.."aku terkikik geli melihat wajahnya." Baiklah aku akan makan sendiri" aku mengambil makanan yang telah dia buat dan menyendokkan kemulutku. "Ini enak Hime…masakanmu selalu enak taka da yang tak lezat". Dia hanya tersenyum sambil menundukkan wajahnya aku tau dia malu karna pujianku.

"Naruto-kun ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu" ku tatap wajahnya yang menunduk dan tetap setia semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya saat dia tau aku menanggapi ucapannya sambil masih menguyah masakannya yang sangat least.

"A..a..aku hamil Naruto-kun"aku menghentikan kuyahanku saat aku dengar dia mengucapkan hamil padaku. Aku pandangi wajahnya yang memerah karna malu.

"Benarkah" ucapku tak percaya dan bahagia mendengarnya karna sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah. Hinata hanya mengangguk dan seketika aku meletakan makananku dan memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat karna aku sangat bahagia mendengar bahwa dia hamil.

"Mou Naruto-kun jngan terlalu erat aku takut calon bayi kita kenapa napa"aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata dan seketika aku melepaskan pelukanku.

"Gomen..gomen aku lupa"aku tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. Aku berjonggok di depan perut Hinata yang terlihat masih datar. Kuusap pelan perutnya. "Maafkan Tou-san ya sayang" ucapku pada calon bayi yang ada dalam perut Hinata. Aku berdiri dan memeluk Hinata namun, tak seerat tadi.

Ouh Kami-sama aku sangat bahagia dengan berita ini akhirnya aku akan menjadi ayah dan sangat lengkap sudah perasaanku taka da lagi yang kurang.

 **Naruto POV End**

.

.

.

"Ayolah Kakashi-kun pesawatnya akan segera lepas landas"

"Iya iya Yesha Hime, kenapa kau tak sabaran aku tak ingin kau jatuh aku taK ingin terjadi apa apa pada calon bayi kita" Kakashi yang jarang bicara jadi sangat cerewet bila di sebelah Yesha. Mereka berdua akan terbang ke Korea untuk memulai hidup baru disana dan menikah membesarkan Hatake Hatake junior.

.

.

.

"Liat kemari Shion-san , yak bagus tetap pertahankan posisi begitu"

Cepret..cepret… suara kamera yang sedang mengabadikan tubuh sexy Shion. Ya Shion kembali menjadi model dan tetap menjalin hubungan dengan Sasari.

Ah…akhirnya mereka semua menemukan kebahagian mereka. Author pun ikut senang dengan kebahagian mereka. Hahahahah…

Tamat

 **Ah.. akhirnya tamat juga maaf jika akhir yang mengecewakan untuk kalian semua akupun juga ikut sedih.**

 **Habis otak hamba sudah buntu tak dapat berlanjut lagi,**

 **Sampai ketemu di fanfic Naruhina selanjutnya**

 **Jaa ne**


End file.
